the princess and the pirate (by Mangle)
by FoxyandMangle4ever
Summary: A fanfic written by Mangle (from my other fanfic "five nights at freddy's dare series) about a princess named Vixen (Mangle) and a pirate named Foxy who find themselves falling in love, despite their fathers hating each other. Rated M for sexual content in later chapters


_Long ago, in the land of Pizzaria, there was a beautiful young princess named Vixen, who's beauty was unmatched within the kingdom. She was so beautiful that princes would come from far and wide to her castle, hoping to win her heart as well as her hand in marriage. However they all failed, because she wasn't interested in a prince. What she wanted was a handsome, dashing young man with a sense of adventure and a strong romantic side. Sure, maybe a prince would show up every once and a while who had one or two of those qualities, but none of them ever fit the bill entirely. Unfortunately her father would never be okay with her dating a man who wasn't royalty, so she was convinced she would never meet the man of her dreams...that is, until one day When she was approached by a guard during her morning walk_

Vixen POV

It was a warm spring morning. I was on my morning walk around the castle grounds, enjoying the fresh country air and sunlight as I walked. At one point I stopped in the middle of a small wooden bridge so I could stare off into the distance and think about the way my life was going. It wasn't that my life was going badly or anything, my life was actually pretty good, I was just...lonely. I always wanted to find the perfect man for me, a handsome young man with a sense of adventure and a strong romantic side, but it had become clear that I wasn't going to find him. Because of this I had taken up spending most of my time alone. I was so lonely, and so misunderstood, that I was almost ready to say "to hell with it" and settle for the next prince who came here. Or at least I was, until this happened.

Guard 1: "your majesty!"

2 royal guards approached me. Following them were 2 men being pulled by ropes. The first was a young orange coated Fox wearing a striped shirt, shorts, and a red bandana. He looked to be in his mid teens, around 16 or 17. The other was what I assume was an older red fox. I couldn't see his face because he was wearing a large black hat and looking down. He was also wearing dark red pants, and a black shirt. He looked to be in his early 20s, like me. The one in black seemed a bit...off to me.

Vixen: "what now?"

Guard 2: "we're sorry to bother you your majesty but we found These 2 trying to sneak into the castle and we suspect they might be pirates"

Guard 1: "What should we do with them?"

Vixen: "shouldn't you be talking to my dad about this?"

Guard 1: "the king was busy, he said to talk to you"

Vixen: "*sigh* fine! You 2, do you have names?"

Pirate 1: "my name is Nathan Harvey, your majesty"

Vixen: *talking to pirate 2* "and you?"

The 2nd pirate finally looked up, and what I saw shocked me. For a pirate, he was incredibly handsome. He had amber gold eyes that seemed to glow with an unnatural light. His muzzle was shaggy, and had a lot of stubble. Despite being a pirate, his fur was surprisingly well kept. Also, strangely, he had a weird innocent look in his eyes. He was incredibly handsome, to the point where I couldn't bring myself to have him locked up in the dungeon. I know it sounds crazy but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Not only because of how handsome he was, but because of something else, something I couldn't exactly name.

Pirate 2: "my name is Foxy, your majesty. Foxy T Pirate Fox. But please don't lock me up! I'm just a cabin boy! I only just joined the crew! I was only following orders"

I knew he was lying, he had to be, but there was something about him that made me want to believe him. Against my better judgment I decided to let him go.

Vixen: "left the tall one go"

Both guards and pirates: "what!?"

Vixen: "you heard me, let him go. He's innocent, he's just a cabin boy. Let him go so he can go run back to his captain and tell him what happened to his friend"

Guard 1: "but princess, he-"

Vixen: *angrily* "let him go before I have my dad let you go!"

Guard 1: "yes m'am! Right away!"

The guards walked up to the older fox and cut the ropes holding his arms together. As soon they were off he stood up.

Foxy: "bless you miss! I won't forget this! I promise! I am forever in your debt!"

Vixen: "yeah yeah yeah, get out of here before I change my mind!"

Foxy: "yes m'am!"

And with that the older pirate left. The younger one watched him as he did. As he was distracted I walked up to him so that I was standing over him.

Vixen: "as for you"

He was obviously startled by me saying this. He immediately turned back around. When he saw me standing over him he tried to give me an innocent smile.

Vixen: "put him in the dungeon! We have no use for him!"

Nathan: "aw crud"

-/later on a pirate ship/-

Normal POV

Foxy was standing against a wooden wall, staring at the sky and thinking about what had happened earlier. What Vixen didn't know was that she had left a lasting impression on him. Her beauty and personality had completely overtaken his judgment, and despite being expected to hate her, he found himself unable to stop thinking about her. He was in love with her.

As he was staring up at the sky his best friend, a bunny cabin boy named Bonnie, showed up. He saw the look on his face and immediately rolled his eyes at him

Bonnie: "oh great! He's in love again! Come on man just one week, that's all I'm asking for"

Foxy: "huh? Oh hey Bonnie! You startled me man! But yeah, I'm in love again! But it's real this time!"

Bonnie: *annoyed* "of course it is! Tell me about her"

Foxy: "she's absolutely beautiful! She has this perfect snow white fur and these golden yellow eyes, and she has perfect hair! Everything about her is perfect! Especially her temper! She's a regular spit fire that one!'

Bonnie: "she seems like the perfect girl for you! What's the little gal's name?"

Foxy: "Vixen"

Upon hearing this Bonnie's eyes shot open wide with shock. He did a spit take then looked at his friend like he was crazy.

Bonnie: "VIXEN!? The Princess Vixen? The daughter of the captain's worst nemesis?"

Foxy: "that's her! She's just so perfect! I know it's crazy but I just have to see her again!"

Bonnie quickly grabbed his friend by the shirt and slapped him twice in the face.

Bonnie: "are you out of your mind man!? Vixen is the daughter of your father's nemesis! Your dad will have you thrown overboard if he catches you with her!"

Foxy grabbed his sword and pointed it at Bonnie, causing him to let go of him and back up.

Foxy: "which is exactly why he won't be findin' out anytime soon!"

Bonnie: "hey, cool it dude, you know I won't tell, I'm not a tatle-tale!"

Foxy: *putting his sword away* "good! Now, Bonnie, do you think you could deliver a letter for me?"

End of Chapter 1

Mangle: "thanks for reading the first chapter of my fanfic! I hope you like it, because it'll only be getting better from here! Please tell me what you think of it so far in the review section! Please keep in mind that this is my first fanfic"


End file.
